Niclon's Untold Prophcey
by warriorcats2468
Summary: Niclon is a rouge, he has a ban of rouges to fight along side him, inculding his mate Mara. Normally, Niclon and his rouges live by the rules: staying out of clan territory. Until he has to force his ban into a clan territory, thus breaking a rule. And the clan he moved into is not happy with him. And there were no rules to prepare him for what lay ahead. (Greek Mythology included)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"Here, this place will do." a bracken-colored cat spoke as he sat by an oak tree on the near side of a small river.

"Why here? My paws are soaked!" said another cat as she sat next to the bracken-colored one.

"Because, its loud here and no cat for miles will here us!" snapped a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. As the three cats all sat in a half-circle, they waited for the last member to arrive.

"Hello?" said a gray cat as he appeared from a large patch of reeds that curled over the flowing teal-blue water.

"Yes, we are all here Graycloud. Come and join us before the Clans wonder what has become of us." The ginger she-cat spoke as the gray cat sat next to her.

"Lets get this over with" said the highly annoyed cat.

And with that all four cats bent their heads into a small pool the flooded astray from the river. Only letting the tiny tufts of fur on their ears gently graze the water's crisp surface. Before long the pool of water had gone clear reveling a... cat? "Who is this?" said the gray cat.

The cat that appeared in the water had ginger fur with dark black markings, green eyes, and was a male tabby cat. "He's not from a clan. He's a rouge!" shouted the bracken-colored cat.

"Why has Starclan sent us a rouge as the gifted warrior? He's not even a warrior!" snarled the annoyed cat with her fur standing on end.

The ginger she-cat sighed "Starclan will give us answers if its in our good will. As far as we know this is the cat of the new prophecy."

"everyone" started the gray cat. "Meet here at the next gathering and hopefully Starclan has sent us answers by the new moon."

CHAPTER ONE

The air was dry, for it had not rained in many moons. The sunlight peaked through the leaves of trees and hit the grassy ground making odd shapes appear to dance on the forest floor. The once green ferns, that stood tall, were now a gold color and drooped over the grass, fried from the hot sun that drained the forest's energy from it's roots. Niclon, a ginger tabby with dark markings rose from his paws, after a long nights rest had been restricted by his thoughts. He was happy the sun had risen upon his ban of rouge cats. His "clan" if he had that to put it that way. Niclon smiled as he looked over to his his mate, Mara, a light brown she-cat with bright green eyes and white underbelly with white paws. She was resting with her den mates, in the nursery of course. The nursery was where all the queens, or cats expecting or nursing kits spent their days. While the other cats had specific jobs to help the clan, some queens, some apprentices, and some warriors. The warriors were the cats that helped protect the clan and help gather food for the queens and the medicine cat who were to busy curing or caring for kits to hunt for themselves.

Niclon made his way over to Mara but was stopped by Vimmy, a loyal warrior with dark brown fur, and was also deputy. "I've taken a hunting patrol to make sure this is a safe place to stay." said Vimmy.

"Is it safe here?" Niclon asked, his fur standing on end, curious for the safety of his, soon to be born, kits.

Vimmy sighed "no, the patrol and I ran into clan cats. Jenna has been injured and Rowin as well."

"Those clan cats have no right to attack us!" Niclon grumbled.

"I know" Vimmy hung his head and sighed.

"Inform the rest of our cats that we will be moving soon." Niclon sighed as Vimmy nodded.

What Vimmy had said echoed in Niclon's mind as he continued his way to Mara. Mara was still resting when Niclon arrived at her. Niclon looked at the other queens that shared Mara's den. The two other queens were- Zinnia, a gray she-cat with dark black stripes, the other was Blue, a pale blue-tinted she-cat. Zinnia's kits, Aster and Silver, were already apprentices. She just preferred to stay with her duties as a queen, by helping newcomers, like Mara. Blue's kits, Hinto and Juliet, were still kits in the nursery, but her third kit, Kiba, was an apprentice along with Zinnia's kits.

"Mara? Mara my dear, please wake up?" Niclon spoke with a voice like silk, trying not to wake the other queens.

Her eyes fluttered open with his words, "Yes my love?" Mara spoke just as soft.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Niclon smiled down at her. "However" Niclon sighed, "we must get moving..."

Mara's eyes widened, "what...?" Her fur stood on end, "but why?"

It pained Niclon to look in Mara's bright eyes as they died into smoke, frightened by the thought of moving again. "It's not safe here anymore, the clan cats have found us." Niclon sighed.

Mara was saddened by Niclon 's words. "I can't believe this" she sniffeled.

By that time, Zinnia and Blue had awoken to the sound of Mara's tears. They had comforted Mara and had fallen back asleep. As the rest of the cats followed their lead, to bed of course. Niclon had done the same, by Mara's side, where he felt the gentle caress of his kits from Mara's stomach onto his side.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mara had awoken early in the morning, her fur crisp to the touch, frosted to the core. The frost had also taken affect on the bracken that covered her head, creating the den her, Zinnia, and Blue all shared. Mara's gaze soon led to the ban of cats near the clearing of the camp, her jaw slid open, tasting the air, but catching the sent of clan cats. Then she realized that those cats weren't anyone familiar to her. Niclon's head rose as soon as Mara nudged him gentle, pointing her nose towards the clan cats. Niclon glared at them, "stay here" he whispered to Mara carefully as she nodded.

Niclon slipped out of the nursery and to the clan cats carefully, for he didn't want to be seen just yet. Although he ceased to notice that he was being followed by more hidden clan cats. "You there!" a black tabby tom hissed as he pounced on Niclon's back, knocking him to the ground.

Niclon yowled "AHH!" he didn't mean to sound weak, but he was truly shocked at the sudden attack. Niclon slashed his claws through the air, hitting nothing, but the black tabby did the same swing, with one paw, he scratched a deep slice down Niclon's spine. Niclon yowled for help, and with that Vimmy, Austin, Beveian, Steven, Hige, and Wally all rushed to Niclon's aid.

Vimmy latched onto the black tabby with extreme force, shoving the black tabby off Niclon's back. The other clan cats attacked Niclon and the rest of the rouges, who stood in the center of the battle field. Wally, a pale wight tom with green eyes and green-painted markings, charged at a she-cat with gray splotches on her. Steven, a pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes and blue-painted markings lunged at a brown tabby with wight stripes. Austin, a blond tabby leaped onto a very muscular tom with dark black stripes and brown pelt. Hige and Beveian went after a she-cat with a plane yellow pelt.

Niclon pinned the leader of the clan cat's patrol, a light gray she-cat, under his long, thick, claws and wanted answers. "Why are you attacking us?!" Niclon shouted.

"You and your ban of rouges are in my clan's territory! Get out of it!" the leader yowled. Niclon glared and viciously ripped the ear off of the gray patrol leader. The gray leader yelped and called a retreat. Niclon released the leader from under his claws and watched her run back into the trees, followed by the rest of her patrol. Niclon turned his gaze to his "clan" worried for their health. Thankfully he didn't need to be, his ban was well. Wally had a few scratches but he was smaller and weaker than the average cat, but he was loved amongst his family (the rouges).

Niclon's gaze led over to Mara, who was running at full speed towards him."Mara! Go back to the den, its too cold out here for you!" Niclon yowled to her, but she just kept running.

"I don't care about the cold Niclon! I care about you!" Mara yowled as she nuzzled herself close to Niclon . Mara's tears felt like lava as they dripped onto Niclon's pelt. Niclon could only stand the pain for a matter of seconds, of both Mara's tears and the deep cut that trailed down his spine. Before he could graze his tongue of Mara's ear to comfort her, he had fainted onto the frosty, blood-covered, ground.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Niclon's dreams were strange. He looked over his shoulder to see a white she-cat walking through the trees that surrounded the camp where Niclon and his ban lived. Niclon knew he was dreaming, but something was different. His eyes twitched as he carefully watched the she-cat prance through the trees, almost as if dancing over the bramble. Niclon's curiosity grew as he began to follow the she-cat. He soon arrived at a small river, and an old oak tree, where he saw four cats sitting at the base of the tree, all of them watching Niclon closely. He inspected the cats more, two she-cats and two toms. The cat closest to him was a black she-cat with a highly annoyed look on her face. Niclon's eyes moved to the other she-cat, a ginger cat with a white underbelly and paws. Niclon's gaze turned to the tom sitting the farthest from him, a mighty bracken-colored tom. Sitting next to the bracken-colored tom was a gray tom.

"Niclon" the bracken-colored tom spoke proudly, "we have all waited long for you to come." Niclon's eyes became slightly confused, these were obviously clan cats, why would they want their arch enemy?

"Who are you? Where am I?" Niclon asked confidently.

He took a step back as the black she-cat stood up. "Young one, you are the cat of the new prophecy." Niclon's eyes widened.

"Easy Nightwing!" shouted the bracken-colored cat. "He doesn't even know who we are yet."

"Fine" mumbled the black she-cat, "we are the Four Fates. Keepers of every cat's birth, life, destiny, and death." she spoke very seriously. "I am Nightwing, keeper of death." Nightwing's last words made Niclon tremble.

The bracken-colored tom rose to his paws after Nightwing sat down. "I apologize for my warrior" he sighed, "she must have got a touch of the frosty air." The tom said as he looked up at Niclon, making Nightwing hiss. "Let me introduce myself" the bracken-colored tom started again, "I am Goldtail, keeper of birth."

"A weak keeper if you ask me..." Nightwing started.

"Shut up you!" Goldtail snarled.

"Quiet! The both of you." snapped the ginger she-cat as she stood, forcing Goldtail down. "This young cat needs our help, and you two are being mouse-brains!" she hissed, but regained her smile when she turned to the gray tom before looking away, blushing as he nodded a good job to her. "Now, if your all quite finished, I'll be introducing myself now."

"Go ahead." grumbled Nightwing.

"Thank you Nightwing" spoke the ginger she-cat, "I am Gingerleaf, keeper of destiny." She smiled proudly while taking her seat as the gray tom rose.

"Hello chosen one" started the gray tom, "I'm Graycloud, keeper of life, obviously." He smiled and sat next to Gingerleaf.

There Niclon stood, before the Four Fates, shocked and frightened. "Yes young one, you should be scared, and unsure what to do in our presence." spoke Goldtail, sounding like a hero.

"I'm not scared!" yowled Niclon.

"Don't yell at the keeper of death, young one. Or you will be dead before your kits are even born." Grinned Nightwing.

"Lay off Nightwing!" shouted Ginerleaf. Graycloud nodded his agreement, making Ginerleaf blush again. Niclon got the idea that these two were mates, but he didn't dare ask.

Graycloud rose from his paws, "Niclon, you are to go to the clans and face the five tasks that will be put upon you. Prove yourself to the clans or feel the cold, bitterness of Nightwing's fate she has to fall." Graycloud warned Niclon .

"But I'm no clan cat! I'm a rouge!" Niclon protested.

"Starclan chose YOU" said Gingerleaf. "You must understand that the life of the forest is in your paws."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Niclon yowled, annoyed.

"You stupid boy!" snapped Nightwing, "your death will be the fairest of them all. Other than Goldy here." she grinned, referring to Goldtail. Niclon began to think about the relationships these cats had. Nightwing and Goldtail hate each other, which makes sense, birth and death are total opposites. Graycloud and Gingerleaf loved each other, life and destiny both occur at the same point in time, during life. That also explains why they aren't very found of Nightwing, keeper of death, because she ends everyone's deed and hard work of protecting their own fate upon every cat, thought Niclon.

"Come Fates" started Graycloud, "the gathering will be over soon and I don't want to be in my clan's chore." sighed Graycloud.

"He's right" agreed Goldtail as Gingerleaf and Nightwing nodded.

"But wait! I'm so confused..." confessed Niclon.

"Follow my instructions wisely" started Graycloud, "The Mist Who Rests Upon The Water will guide you." he finished, pointing his muzzle to the white she-cat who brought Niclon here. What a strange name, Niclon thought, but he nodded as he watched the Four Fates bound off into the distance, back to their clans, Niclon assumed.

"Come Lavastar" spoke the white she-cat mysteriously, "come and I will lead you back to your family."

Niclon stared at her in utter confusion... why had she called him Lavastar? Why did she mention his ban of rouges as his family, sure he cared and loved for them, but they weren't blood related to Niclon. Despite the confusion he followed the white she-cat who Graycloud referred to as The Mist Who Rests Upon The Water, to a place he was unfamiliar with.

"Where are we?" Niclon asked.

"We are at the edge of The Pale Forest, Lavastar." she spoke quietly.

Niclon remembered that name, The Pale Forest. He remembered being told about the place when he was a kit, as told in the myth he learned, it is a place where clan cats went to speak with dead cat spirits of Starclan.

"How do I get home?" Niclon asked roughly.

"Like this." and with that, The Mist Who Rests Upon The Water softly pressed her nose against Niclon's nose. "Remember to find the clan cats, Lavastar. Join the clan who causes you least despair. Good luck..."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Niclon slowly opened his eyes, the blinding sun that seeped through the bramble that covered his head, made his dark green eyes tear-up. Niclon forced himself to his paws, his back stinging like the poison of an Adder bite. He hissed, but looked over his shoulder to see he was in the medicine cat's den, where he saw Jenna, the medicine cat. Jenna was a pretty blond she-cat with white splotches on her pelt. She was sorting herbs around her den when she noticed Niclon had awoken. He smiled at him and twitched her tail, telling Niclon she'd be over to help him in a second. And Jenna made her way over to him after she had finished counting her Yarrow herbs.

"Niclon! Your okay" she said with the biggest smile Niclon had ever seen, but his health was the least of his worries.

"Yes yes, I'm fine, how's Mara?" Niclon asked. Jenna smiled wider as her tail twitched over to Niclon's right side. He turned his gaze over to where Jenna had instructed his eyes, where he saw Mara laying on a moss-bed with two kits snugged against her.

"Mara!" Niclon leaped happily over to her. "Oh my Starclan!" Niclon smiled at his kits.

"Niclon, your awake" smiled Mara, "meet your kits." With that Niclon leaned forward as his kits toyed with his muzzle, making Niclon chuckle.

"What are their names?" Niclon asked

"I didn't name them yet, I wasted to wait till you were awake." Mara smiled.

"Oh" Niclon smiled, "then I'll name the she-cat, you name the tom?"

"That sounds perfect." Mara agreed.

The two cats looked upon their kits and thought about names for them. Niclon watched the she-cat crawl around the moss-bed, the first thing Niclon noticed about her was that she looked a lot like her mother. Bright green eyes and a light brown pelt with white paws and underbelly. Mara did the same inspection with the young tom, who quietly laid beside her, the tom didn't look like either Mara or Niclon. He was a pale gray color, however he did have his father's eyes and dark markings.

Mara spoke first, "I think we should name him, Amme." Mara smiled down at him.

"Thats a wonderful name Mara." Niclon nodded his agreement.

"I think this beautiful young she-cat should be called, Torie." Niclon let out a happy tear as Torie smiled at him. Mara nodded as she gently picked Torie up and placed her next to Amme for their nap. All three fell asleep after awhile, then Niclon left them to be.

As Niclon walked out of the Jenna's den he began to think about his dream, The Four Fates, his quest to find the clan who causes him the least despair. Then it hit Niclon... The Mist Who Rests Upon The Water mentioned his family, meaning she already new about Niclon's kits being born.

"What did she mean by Lavastar?" mumbled Niclon to himself.

"Lavastar?" Niclon turned to see Wally who was looking at him confused. "What do you mean 'Lavastar'?" Wally asked again.

"It's uh... nothing Wally." Niclon didn't like lying to one of his noble friends, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet... not even Mara.

Wally shrugged and went back to his duties. Niclon had to find Vimmy, and tell him about the dreams. Vimmy also needed to watch the camp while Niclon traveled to find a clan. Before Niclon could come up with another thought, he saw Vimmy padding across the clearing to him.

"Your awake." started Vimmy with a smile as he approached Niclon.

"Yes and I need to speak with you." Niclon spoke very seriously. With that both Niclon and Vimmy walked to Niclon's den where the both sat and ate the two mice that had been left there by Rowin. Niclon explained all about the dreams to Vimmy, Vimmy looked deep into Niclon's eyes wanting to see if he was worried or scared... Niclon was both.

"So what do you wish to do?" Vimmy asked, "certainly you don't want to follow the 'prophecy' do you?"

"I am going to follow it." Niclon said, making Vimmy's ears twitch and his fur stand on end. "I also plan to visit The Pale Forest tonight in my dreams, and hope I may speak with The Four Fates." Niclon told Vimmy.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Niclon rested on his moss-bed, his head rested on his paws, and his tail curled around him to protect him from the cold. All was quiet, but a soft breeze that danced through the trees, as if sighing songs back and forth between each gust. Outside Niclon's den, the frosty air began to nibble on the forest floor, also on the leaves of trees. All the puddles of water that had been left on the ground from melted snow had all been frozen over. But before Niclon couldn't notice any more of the forest's change, he drifted to sleep, almost as softly as the wind.

Niclon looked around himself, but where his dreams had taken him was a place much different from The Pale Forest. He was in a dark place, although it still looked much like a forest... but a different one. Niclon looked for the white she-cat, The Mist Who Rests Upon The Water, but Niclon didn't see her. He didn't see or sent any cat for miles, but his ears twitched as he heard a evil chuckle.

"Welcome" spoke the voice, "So, this is the cat of the new prophecy? HA! Don't make me laugh." the voice chuckled deeply.

"Who.. where...?" Niclon stuttered.

The voice began to laugh, "aww he's afraid, how cute. You won't last a minute in the real battle, half-blood!"

Half-blood? Niclon asked himself, now he's sure he's heard it all.

"Well I'm sure your wondering where you are, correct?" The voice asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Your at my home, welcome to The Dark Forest!" laughed the evil voice.

"Who are you?!" shouted Niclon, who was getting very annoyed... and frightened.

"Oh... Right" the voice chuckled, "let me introduce myself."

Suddenly Niclon saw a bright light, he turned to see lightning shoot across the sky as if cutting the whole world in half. Niclon jumped back, startled by the thunder that followed the lightning. Niclon turned away from the lightning, where he saw a large, strong, and wise looking tom cat.

"I am Vessus, leader of The Dark Forest." chuckled the tom, "and you are my prey!" yowled Vessus as he lunged at Niclon.

Niclon jumped over Vessus, Vessus grumbled annoyed and pounced onto Niclon, pinning him to the ground. Vessus chuckled, "say goodnight little 'hero'" Niclon struggled, but Vessus was to strong.

"Let him go, Vessus!" yowled Goldtail as he appeared in a shimmer of gold sparkles. Graycloud, Gingerleaf, and Nightwing all appeared after Goldtail.

"Ah, The Four Fates, what a pleasant surprise." Vessus grinned.

"Release him, now!" shouted Gingerleaf

"Fine princess..." grumbled Vessus as he leaped off Niclon. "Beware Niclon, I will be back for your blood!" Vessus shouted and disappeared into thin air.

Niclon stood up, breathing heavily, shocked and confused. "What just happened?" he asked.

"You just made friends with Vessus, the nastiest cat ever!" snarled Nightwing.

"Did he hurt you?" Gingerleaf asked Niclon.

"Uh..." Niclon inspected himself, but only found three puncture wounds on his shoulder from being pinned.

"Oh no..." Graycloud sighed.

"Whats so bad about these tiny little things?" Niclon asked confused.

Gingerleaf walked to him, and grazed her tongue over his shoulder to clean the blood. "Vessus is the leader of The Dark Forest, yes. But his symbol of power is blood. Once he has a cat's blood he can kill them from the inside out, along with every living cat in that bloodline." she trembled at her own words, "now that he has YOUR blood..."

Niclon tensed and shook his head, "no..." he mumbled as Gingerleaf nodded.

"Not my family!" Niclon yowled.

"Don't worry they should be fine... but the bad side of the new prophecy is coming true with every waking minute." sighed Gingerleaf.

"Whats the good side of this prophecy?" Niclon nearly shouted, but he tried to at least act calm.

"You are." Goldtail gazed at Niclon. "However, you have not followed Graycloud's instructions." Goldtail's gaze turned into a glare.

"Look, I'm sorry. My mate just had our kits and I've been busy!"snarled Niclon.

"You are to complete those instructions by the new moon!" Goldtail snarled back. "You will meet the clan cats at the gathering and we will accompany you there." Goldtail was calmer now.

Niclon sighed and nodded. As he watched The Four Fates disappear he felt a pain in his head. Something told Niclon it was normal to feel this pain when he was awaking from his dreams, because he had felt it before when The Mist Who Rests Upon The Water had brought him home. Before he knew it, he was back in his moss-bed.


End file.
